far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Neylla Nikitiv
Neylla Nikitiv is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Deathless Conflict Solutions Mercenary Company (DCS) and Second in command of the 9th Orbital Marines Division "Dimi's Dogs". With Colonel -now Governor Antonovitch occupied on Thorg she takes care of the training of new marines back on Koschei. Traits and Appearance Nikitiv keeps herself in good shape, even for a soldier. Short brown hair frames a face that looks like it has come out of most fights looking better than the opponent. Not one for fancy clothing, the closest thing she owns to a civilian clothing is one tool-belt short of passing for mech-tech uniform. Long sleeves and gloves hide cybernetic prosthetics whenever possible. Armor Her new, Trilliant-made Drop-Mech suit, "Bigfoot" is a heavily modified ZM1-S-T-22-O "Zmiy" Combat frame. It stands taller than previous incarnations on digitigrade legs. This unusual leg configuration allows for more maneuverability and softer landing from high jumps. Its main armament is a large Heavy-duty chainsaw "sword", a weapon mount on the suits "tail" can house the sword or other personal weapon and wield them with limited efficiency. Extended communications capability was achieved by extending its antennae out from the helmet and collecting them in a "Braid" adding to the suits demonic visage. Biography Having spent most of her deathless career thriving in the division with one of the highest turn-over rates in the DCS. Nikitiv has climbed the ranks from sergeant to Lieutenant Colonel at a surprising rate. The most common rumor surrounding this is Col. Antonovich's lack of interest in paperwork and his "need" for someone to handle that aspect leading the division. Others point to a notable incident a few years back that might have put her on the radar of some higher ups. Others again point to the fact that on the battlefield she is almost as crazy as "Demon Dimi" himself. While normally able to control her Drop-mech suit with a grace and precision rarely seen practiced to such obsessive perfection outside Aomori. Earning her the nickname "Coryphée" for seemingly dancing in several hundred kilos of powered armor. This is not always the case. As a result of a double grav-chute and suit-lock failure during a training drop tearing her left arm out of its socket. Certain environmental factors or specific limb trauma will have her abandoning all semblance of control, caring little about pain, personal or material damage other than friendly units. This little issue of hers has to date cost her both arms, a leg and several replacements of both. She insists on cybernetic prosthetics with only tactile feedback, no enhancements to strength or speed. Early Life The little girl who would become Neylla Nikitiv grew up as part of a small reticulum family. She trained hard and quickly took to the Path of the Wielder, Studying The Way Of The Just Blade and training to be a duelist. When the War Against the Artificials split the sector a jealous rival set her up. To prove her innocence a trial by combat was arranged, but that too was rigged and finally there was only one other way out. When the dust settled she was alone. No Family, no Home and no name. After a few years adrift taking small jobs for little pay she made it to Koschei and joined the Deathless. Education Having trained on the path of the wielder from an early age Nikitiv takes to training with the same devotion she did in her youth. Time may have dulled the techniques but in armor she dances where others walk. She may not be the best shot on the range but up close with her armor's wrist blades she is a terrifying sight to behold. Like any orbital marine she has a complete understanding of Orbital drop tactics. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Deathless Members